Responsibility
by blackviolins
Summary: Finn never pictured himself being a big brother. Until, little Kurt Hummel came into this world. After his mother's death, he has to learn the responsibilities of being a brother and being a man.
1. Prologue

**Because I just can't stop writing some Finn/Kurt awesome brotherly love, I decided to write another one (and at the same time work on my**_**other**_**Finn/Kurt fic). This time, it's a little different. Kurt's a five-year old. And his big brother Finn has to learn what it takes to be a man and the responsibilities of life. I am SO freakin' excited to write this! :)**

**[NOTE: Again, Finn and Kurt are **_**biological brothers**_**. Meaning Carole never existed and Finn and Kurt both have the same biological mother whom I named Sarah Hummel.]**

* * *

><p>Finn Hummel never thought he'd be a big brother. He never even thought of getting a brother. Not that he doesn't want one. It's just that… it never crossed his mind. Well, all that changed when his mom gave birth to a baby boy on one very stormy night. They named him Kurt Matthew Hummel. Seeing the baby for the first time made Finn a little nervous. He was going to be a big brother. He doesn't know how or what big brothers do because he's never really been one before.<p>

Kurt had his mother's pale blue eyes and so did Finn. Kurt had his mother's pale skin color and light mousy brown hair. Finn wasn't quite in love with the idea of having to be responsible for another human being. He didn't really pay much attention to this new brother of his.

Up until Kurt was a year old, he would start crying at night that woke Finn up every time. He grew tired of having to wake up from the noise that he would just groan and cover his head with his pillows. But then he would have a hard time breathing and give up until his parents would put Kurt back to sleep.

It was until their mother's death 4 years later that Finn realized he was going to have to be more involved with the 5-year old Hummel. And he didn't know it, but it would turn his life around.


	2. First Day

**I am SO SORRY I didn't get to update soon! I was super busy and I didn't have time to write more chapters. But here it is now, the first chapter of a series of chapters. I hope you enjoy! Reviews will be greatly appreciated. :)**

* * *

><p>It's almost 3 months since Sarah Hummel died.<p>

And almost 3 months since Finn started to be on his own.

It's the beginning of Junior year. That means more drama, more hurt, and more pain. Finn and Rachel had broken up since Sectionals of last year, when Rachel found out that Finn had sex with Santana when "Finchel" didn't really exist yet. To get back at this, Rachel made out Puck but since Rachel and Finn _are _a couple, that qualifies for cheating. So Finn broke up with Rachel. They're still friends, but they're no longer lovers.

But Finn has bigger things in mind to worry about.

Since the death of his beloved mother, Burt told Finn that he should be more responsible for his 5-year old brother. Burt's always at work and therefore can't always be there for the little Hummel. Good thing that he's going to kindergarten or they'll have to hire a nanny to look after him while both Finn and Burt are away.

* * *

><p>As Finn entered the choir room, he was met with condolences from his friends, all who have heard about Sarah's death. They didn't get to go to the funeral but that doesn't mean they don't care. Besides, nobody knew until two days after her death.<p>

Finn sat down on one of the chairs as everyone else did when Mr. Schue entered the choir room.

"Alright guys, settle down." He said and everyone fell silent. "Now, I know you've all heard about… the tragic loss of the Hummel family. Finn, I'm really sorry for your loss. Would you like to say a few words?" he said and everyone looked at Finn.

"Uh, no thank you, Mr. Schue. I've really been trying to get over the whole thing and I'd really rather not bring it up." Finn said and Mr. Schue nodded. "We respect that, Finn."

There was a moment of silence before Mr. Schue cleared his throat.

"Alright, guys. Nationals are in New York this year. And we… are going! So let's just show the school some of that New Directions spirit, huh?"

There was another moment of silence. Mr. Schue sighed.

"To be frank, we need more members." He said and took out sign-up sheets from his bag. He gave everyone a copy to post in the school. "Now, you guys are amazing. But to beat Vocal Adrenaline, we need to take that power and create a gigantic wall of sound." He continued, earning a couple of nods from them.

"I want you guys to post those sign-up sheets around school. We need the people, guys."

"But the people hate us. What's the point?" Artie said, looking at the glossy sign-up sheet that was handed to him. Mr. Schue sighed.

"I can't believe you're all still ashamed of this. Of us. We're in glee club, guys! You're going to New York. Most of the kids here haven't even seen the ocean yet. And we will redeem ourselves. We'll show them how cool glee club can be. Which is why we need. More. Members."

* * *

><p>Right after school, Finn has to pick Kurt up from kindergarten. It was his first day as well, and you could only imagine the fear the little boy felt when he first stepped in a classroom filled with kids he had never even met before.<p>

Finn stepped out of his car and entered the building filled with children who are either running around or eating something disgusting. And there, of course, was Kurt who sat idly by in the waiting area and waited patiently for someone to pick him up. He looked so scared and lost that Finn felt so bad for him. The poor kid's still in kindergarten and he's already experiencing the painful torments of society by being outcast. _That's life_, he said to himself before approaching the small boy.

"Hey, buddy. You ready to go?" Finn said, taking the boy's small backpack. Kurt looked up at his tall brother before taking his hand and walking with him to the car.

"Where's daddy?" the child asked, big blue eyes looking at him.

"Daddy… daddy's at work. He can't pick you up, so I have to. Don't you want me to pick you up?" Finn said, his tone of voice as if he was talking to a child. Which, he was.

"Yes." Was Kurt's answer.

"Yes, you don't want me to pick you up or yes, you _want_ me to pick you up?"

"Yes, I want you to pick me up."

The conversation was simple. And Finn had missed simple conversations. Being in high school— it's usually complicated conversations that branch out to all walks of life. But talking to a child is… it's simple.

Finn opened the door to the back seat and lifted his brother up and buckled him safely. He then locked and closed the door before heading towards the driver seat and starting the engine. He closed the door and placed Kurt's bag on the passenger seat.

"So did you learn something new today?" Finn said, driving home. Kurt was busy playing with his power rangers and hadn't noticed that his brother asked a question. Finn repeated the question.

"Yes. We… we learned the A-B-C's. Teacher Sam taught me how to write A, B, and C! She gave me a star!" Kurt joyfully said. Finn smiled hearing that Kurt's teacher is also named 'Sam'. He might have a new nickname for the Sam he knew.

"Oh, really? Can you show me the star later when we get home?"

"Okay!"

It was 4:00 when they got home. Finn placed both their bags in the living room and they both got to the kitchen for some afternoon snacks. Finn opened the fridge to get some apple juice. When he closed it, he saw Kurt trying to reach the cookie jar on the counter. The jar is on the verge of falling down. Before Finn could get to it, the jar fell down, breaking into pieces. The cookies scattered on the floor. Finn placed his glass down on the table and lifted his brother to the counter to avoid him from being injured by the broken glass.

"Kurt!" he said, getting the broom from the cupboard and started sweeping the mess. He glanced at Kurt and saw that he was holding a cookie. "Dude, don't eat that! That's dirty!" he said and grabbed the cookie from him. Finn felt bad about having to throw away the cookies. But they can't just eat it. And he certainly can't feed them to Chuckie, their Golden Retriever puppy. Who, as if on cue, came into the kitchen, sticking his nose up on the mess.

"No! Bad Chuckie! That's dirty!" Kurt yelled from the counter. It wasn't because the cookies were already dirty that Finn couldn't feed them to Chuckie. It was because chocolates are poisonous to dogs and just one would kill it. Finn smiled at his brother's adorableness. He isn't really good with kids, but _god, _Kurt's just way too cute.

Kurt cleaned the mess up and placed everything in t he dust bin. He returned the broom to the cupboard. When he returned, he just looked at Kurt with a smirk. Kurt was swinging his little feet back and forth, waiting for Finn to bring him down.

"Nah, I think I'm going to leave you there overnight." He said, pretending to walk away. Kurt whined.

"Finn!" the boy yelled. "I'm telling daddy!"

Finn walked back to the counter, chuckling at Kurt. He lifted the boy down but before he could even say anything, Kurt punches him on the knee and runs upstairs. It didn't hurt that much because, well, that punch came from a five-year old. But he knew that Kurt took it seriously even though he was just messing around with him.

"Aw, come on, Kurt! We're just having some fun, right?" he said, running after the boy.

Kurt had locked himself inside his room. Finn kept knocking and knocking but Kurt just wouldn't budge.

"Come on, Kurt." Finn said, tired now. "We can watch reruns of Sesame Street."

Silence.

"Kurt?"

"And you won't change the channel?" a small voice said. Finn lit up, hearing that Kurt was finally about to give in. He nodded his head even though he couldn't see it.

"Oh, god no. It's all yours." Finn replied. A few moments later and Kurt opens the door, ignoring his brother and heading straight downstairs. He opened the TV and settled himself on the couch, watching Sesame Street as Finn had said he could.

Finn joins Kurt in the living room and as he promised, he didn't change the channel or anything. He could only watch his brother become so engrossed with the television, ignoring that he even existed.

"Are you still mad at me?"

No answer.

"Kurt?"

Finn sighed, knowing that it would take more than a while for Kurt to forgive him. It was just a joke…

"Hey, guys." Burt said, entering the house. Finn glanced at his dad and back to the television. "Oh, hey dad."

"So, Kurt, how was your first day of school?" Burt asked enthusiastically. Kurt just kept his eyes on the screen and shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Burt looked at Finn as if asking, _is something wrong_? In which Finn just sighed and slumped back on the couch.

After dinner, Kurt had remained glued on the TV. It was already 8:00 and Finn had just finished brushing his teeth. He was about to go to his room when he heard the TV still on downstairs. He went down and saw Kurt sleeping on the couch. Finn smiled at the image of the small boy. He turned off the TV and gently lifted Kurt off and carried him off upstairs to bed.


	3. Boys' Day Out

**Third chapter hot from the oven! This is where Kurt meets Puck and Sam for the first time. They go on a boys' day out.**

**Purplehonor I had already thought of Kurt and Puck being friends. Although I was a little hesitant about it. But seeing that someone wants to see it, I decided to push through with it. :)**

**Enjoy and as always... REVIEW! :D**

* * *

><p>Saturday.<p>

Finn had already gotten the hang of Junior year. But Kurt, having this his first year of education, is still a little off about it. He has forgiven Finn about threatening to leave him on the counter overnight, much to Finn's relief. Five-year olds can't really stay mad at something forever. Unless, it's completely serious.

This was Kurt's first ever weekend since he started kindergarten. However, it was just another weekend for Finn. Which only means one thing: boys' day out with Puckerman and the gang.

Of course, that gang only consists of Puck and Sam. Artie and Mike have dates with their girlfriends. And since it was a Saturday and Burt still had work on Saturdays, Finn has the choice to either not go at all or take Kurt with him.

The latter seemed like a better option.

This is the first time that Kurt's going to meet Finn's friends.

Which is why he made sure that Kurt is squeaky clean when he meets them.

Kurt is a little hesitant when it comes to baths. It's not that he gets too dirty. But he needs to take a bath. Finn already has Kurt's towel, soap, shampoo, and rubber duck and walks down the hallway, looking for the boy.

"Kurt! Come on! It's time to take a bath!" Finn called. No answer. Of course Kurt wouldn't answer. He's hiding from him. Finn sighed and smiled to himself. _Oh, he wants to hide now, does he? Two can play at that game._

He stepped inside the bathroom and placed everything that he was holding on the bathroom table. He stepped outside and went downstairs.

"Oh, well. I guess I'm just going to go meet up with Puck now." He said, opening the door and closing it to make it sound like he left. He hadn't taken a shower yet, which means that he wouldn't go out. But Kurt doesn't know that.

It now seemed to the little boy that the house was empty and that Finn was gone. If anything, Kurt was afraid of being alone and of the dark. It wasn't dark, but he thought he was alone. He came out from his hiding spot, the bathroom near the living room. He dragged his little feet towards the door and opened it, looking outside to see if Finn is still there. He wasn't.

"Finn?" Kurt's little voice said, wondering where his brother went.

"Finn?" he repeated. He sounded scared. He closed the door. But before he could turn around, Finn grabs him and lifts him off the ground. He struggles in protest, but he was no match for him.

"Let me go!"

"No way, bro. _You_ are taking a bath." Finn said, carrying Kurt to the bathroom. Kurt kept struggling but it was no use. Finn was successful in his mission of taking Kurt to the bathroom.

He removed the little boy's clothing and placed him inside the bathtub. Finn grabbed the rubber duck and gave it to Kurt, who started to play around with it as if it were a submarine. Finn started to wet Kurt's hair from the water in the bathtub as Kurt closed his eyes. He then poured a small amount of shampoo into his palm and lathered Kurt's mousy brown hair with it.

"Where are we going, Finn?" Kurt asked, playing with the rubber duck.

"You're going to meet Puck and Sam. And we're going to the mall." Finn answered, busy lathering Kurt's hair.

"Are they nice?" Kurt asked, big blue eyes looking at him.

"Yeah! You're going to like Puck. He has a Mohawk."

"What's a Mohawk?"

Finn styled Kurt's hair into a Mohawk and smiled. "This is a Mohawk. It's like really cool shark hair."

Kurt giggled as he splashed into the tub, continuing to play with the rubber duck. Finn frowned. "Come here. I'm not done with you." He said, motioning for the boy to come near him. He rinsed Kurt's hair well and poured soap on a small cloth he uses for Kurt's body. He started scrubbing his arms, neck, hands, and legs and foam started to form. Kurt scooped some foam from his arms and placed it on the rubber duck to make a mustache but the foam kept falling off, much to his disappointment. Finn could only watch in amusement. Sometimes, he wished he was a kid. Life seemed _so much _easier.

After giving him a bath, Finn dressed Kurt up in his underwear. He applied powder on his chest, back, and neck. He then opened Kurt's closet to find something to wear for the little boy. He chose light cargo pants and a white collared shirt. He dressed him up and putted on his socks. Kurt slid his feet into his shoes and Finn crouched down to tie his shoelaces. After that, Finn pressed his nose on Kurt's head. He smelled really good. You know, like how babies smell. The powder was really the finishing touch. _God_, he smelled adorable.

He messed up his hair with a smile. "You're all set. Now, I just have to take a shower and we're good to go."

After Finn has done all he needed to do including taking a shower and making sure that everything in the house is turned off, he grabbed the keys from the coffee table and called Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt! Come on!" he called, waiting for the boy to come down. A few moments later, Kurt runs down the stairs holding a Woody doll and Rex, both from the _Toy Story_ movies.

They both head off to the mall where again, Kurt will meet Finn's friends for the first time.

* * *

><p>Finn parked his car at the car park and opened Kurt's door to let him out. After that, he made sure all the door were locked and they headed inside, with Finn holding Kurt's hand making sure that he won't go wandering off somewhere.<p>

Finn promised that he'd meet them up at Pizza Hut where they'll have lunch first and hit the arcade. They went inside the restaurant and Finn saw the other guys already eating.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I was a little late." Finn said and saw that they already ordered pizza. Pepperoni. His favorite. He noticed that all of them stopped eating and was staring at the boy with him.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Uh, guys, this is Kurt. My brother." Finn said, introducing the boy to them. Kurt hid behind his brother, too shy to talk. The others found it adorable.

"Kurt, this is Puck and Sam. Say hi." Finn said, trying to get Kurt to speak. He was still hiding behind him. Finn chuckled.

"Come on, buddy. Don't be shy." He said and gently pushed Kurt towards the others. Kurt toyed with Rex's limbs as he shyly looked at his feet and mumbled, "Hewo."

"Hey, little dude." Puck said, holding out his fist for Kurt to fist bump. At first, Kurt didn't know what he was supposed to do until he decided to return the fist. He did his first ever fist bump.

Seeing how friendly Puck was, Kurt immediately loosened up to him. Sam reached out his hand for a high-five and Kurt high-fived it. He smiled, knowing that Finn's friends were good friends. And now, they were his friends, too.

As they ate, Sam and Puck asked the little Hummel about him. Like, what his favorite color was, what his favorite book was, what he liked to do in his spare time…

"My teacher's name is Sam. She's pretty." Kurt said out of nowhere as he played with his toys, making Finn and Puck try to suppress their laughter as Sam cleared his throat, trying to change the subject.

"So, uh… d'you guys wanna go or not?" Sam said, standing up. Finn pulled Sam back down. "I suggest we hit and run." Puck said.

"Dude, don't. Not in front of him." Finn said, looking at his brother beside him. Sam sat down and raised his hand to call the waiter for the check.

"Get ready, tiny Hummel dude, 'cause you're gonna get your mind blown. This is going to be the day of your life." Puck said, leaning towards Kurt across the table. Kurt could only watch him make him excited about what's to come. But he doesn't really know what they're gonna do.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked curiously, tilting his head a little to the side.

"We're gonna go to the arcade. And probably pick some girls up along the way. Maybe we can find you a kindergarten playmate too, if you want." Puck replied, glancing at Finn who was nodding in amusement. He didn't know Puck could be so good with kids.

"I could even teach you some of my sweet moves. The ladies love 'em sweet moves."

"Puck. Stop, stop. We're not trying to teach him to impregnate someone at the age of five." Finn said, and both Sam and Puck started laughing.

After they paid for their food, they headed to the arcade. It wasn't typically the place for kids, but since Finn didn't have a choice (well, technically he did), he just _had_ to bring Kurt along.

The arcade was a bit dark and it was a little noisy and crowded. They were mostly guys, but some had the nerve to bring their girlfriends along for a 'date'. Puck shot them death glares. How dare they bring in a girl in this sacred men's club?

"Watch the master play, little bro." Finn said as he inserted coins into a three-player shooting game and Puck and Sam joined him. Kurt could only stand there, looking up at the three teenagers playing with much excitement. He surely wanted to join.

"These two? They're no match for the master." Finn said as he shot zombies at the large screen. Puck and Sam scoffed. "Oh, that's the best you can do? Watch this." Puck said as he shot several zombies at a time. Soon enough, they were all competing against who can shoot the most zombies. Kurt watched in amusement.

When the game had ended, Finn felt a tugging at his shirt and looked down only to see Kurt, looking at him. "Finny, I wanna pway, too!"

Finn glanced at Puck and Sam and they just shrugged. Finn looked at Kurt and shrugged as well. "Meh. Nothing to lose." He said and lifted Kurt off the ground and placed him on the stool behind the guns.

"Okay, little bro. This is how you do it. You put your hand here, your finger here and you pull the trigger. You're firing zombies in no time!" Finn said and inserted coins into the machine. The game started and zombies started to appear on the screen. Kurt, having understood only a little of what Finn just said, started pulling the trigger several times, aiming at several directions, killing a few zombies. The three teenagers stood there in amusement at what the five-year old was doing. Kurt continued this until the game ended. He didn't do bad. For a five-year old.

Kurt turned to the three, smiling. Finn messed up his hair while Sam and Puck patted him on the back. "Way to go, little Hummel dude! You killed the zombies!" Puck said, enthusiastically. Kurt bounced on his chair happily.

"I killed them, Finny! I killed the zombies!" Kurt said, looking at his brother. Finn smiled. "Guys, I think we have our new maestro."

The next three hours have been spent playing games with Kurt watching them closely. After that, they said their good-byes and headed off home.

"So, Kurt. Did you have fun today?" Finn asked as they drove home. Kurt sat at the child seat at the back and nodded his head. "Yeah!"

"I'm glad you did. I told you you're going to like them." Finn replied, looking at his brother from the rearview mirror. They really did have fun. It made him realize that being a big brother isn't all that bad. You get to teach somebody else that things you already know. It makes you feel that air of superiority and pride you rarely get to feel. But to Finn, it was starting to become more t than that. It was the joy of seeing someone so young and seeing your once-young-self in him. It was the joy of seeing your little brother happy. And the joy of being able to spend time with that brother, because you know that you, your dad, and him… are all you have left.


	4. Quinn

**Updating this story after 23781642 years. LOL okay anyway, enjoy! And review! :)**

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys. Listen up." Mr. Schue said as he entered the choir room, making everyone settle down in their seats. "I want to introduce to you our lesson for the week." He said and headed over to the whiteboard and wrote something down. Brittany tilted her head a little to read it before he even finished writing it.<p>

"Inspiration." Everyone was silent for a while. "I realized that I have to push you harder than you've ever been pushed. We _need_ to win Nationals this year, guys. Or Figgins is going to cancel the club. And none of you want that to happen." Rachel nodded her head in approval. "I want each and every one of you to sing an inspirational song. Something that inspires you to work harder and strive to attain your goals." Mr. Schue continued. Everyone seemed to agree with this idea.

After the bell rang, everyone headed off to next period. Rachel had caught up with Finn in the hallway.

"Finn!" she called out. Finn turned around and smiled, seeing Rachel. "Oh, hey Rachel."

"So, I was wondering… I think it might be best if we sang a duet for this week's assignment. I've picked out the perfect song for us to sing. It's _When You Believe_ from The Prince of Egypt. We're going to be great at it." Rachel said. Usually, she would sound very enthusiastic. But right now, she seemed a bit sad. Maybe she still hasn't gotten over her and Finn breaking up. Plus, the fact that Finn and Quinn are back together silently breaks her heart.

"Uh, that sounds great. Although I'm not sure if—"

"Finn!" Quinn said, approaching him from the other end of the hallway. Rachel shook her head, knowing that this would happen. She should've known that she couldn't at least talk to Finn without Quinn barging in like she owned the guy. "I was thinking of a song we could do for glee club together." She said, tracing her fingers down Finn's chest. Rachel just stood there as if she was invisible.

"Oh, uh. Sure. Your house?" Finn said, that big dopey smile on his face.

"Actually. I can't. I was thinking coming over to your house tonight. If that's alright with you." Quinn replied glancing at Rachel a few feet away. She sensed that Rachel still liked him. She always did. But what she can't believe is that she will _never_ let go even if she knew he was taken. She was starting to think that she really was insane.

"Sure." Finn said and Quinn gave him a soft smile. "Great. See you at 5?" she said and Finn nodded. Quinn walked off, stealing one quick glance at Rachel. Rachel just avoided eye contact.

"Look, I'm sorry, Rachel. But Quinn's my girlfriend and I can't just bail on her." Finn said, genuinely apologizing. He did miss singing with Rachel and being with her. But what she did hurt him and he didn't think she was the kind of person who would hurt someone.

"It's okay. I mean, I-I complete understand. You don't want to ruin your relationship with her like I ruined my relationship with you. I respect it." Rachel said and walked off, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Finn wanted to go after her because he really did feel bad. But he decided not to. Because at this point, he doesn't want anything to be complicated in his life. He's had enough complication from the past three years of high school.

* * *

><p>Finn sat with Kurt in the living room as they watched <em>Mickey Mouse Clubhouse<em>. Kurt was thoroughly enjoying this show. Finn smiled as Kurt would shout 'Pluto!' every time Pluto the Dog would appear on scream. Apparently, he's his favorite character.

Finn realized that he left his phone in his room and that Quinn had probably texted him earlier. He went upstairs, leaving Kurt in the living room alone. The doorbell rang and Kurt waited for Finn to come down after a few seconds. The doorbell rang once more and he got up to his feet, walking to the door. Of course he was too small to look through the peephole. Instead, he just opened it, looking up at the blonde stranger before him.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked, bright blue eyes looking up at the visitor.

"I'm Quinn. And you are?"

"I'm Kurt." Kurt said and extended his tiny hand like his father did when he met new people. Quinn chuckled softly, crouching down to reach the boy's height.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kurt." She said, smiling fondly at the little boy and shaking his little hand.

"Oh, Quinn!" Finn said, running down the stairs. He ran to the door where he greeted Quinn with a kiss on the cheek in which Kurt looked away with a very disgusted 'eeeew!'

"Shut up." Finn said, inviting Quinn inside. Quinn laughed. "Your brother?" Kurt returned to watching TV while Finn entertains Quinn.

"Yeah." He said and invited Quinn upstairs.

Finn and Quinn have already picked out a song to sing. They've decided to sing a duet version of 'Keep Holding On'. They have sung that before with Finn and Rachel as the lead. And they sung it for Quinn, because she was pregnant and just needed somebody to be there for her. Now, it was her turn to sing with Finn. And he's not quite sure how Rachel would react to this. _Wait, why am I thinking about Rachel_?

It had been 2 hours since they've been practicing and they heard Burt's voice downstairs. Finn looked at Quinn. "D'you wanna stay for dinner?" he asked, in which she just nodded her head and smiled. They went downstairs together and of course, Burt was there.

"Hey, dad. Can Quinn stay for dinner?" he said, walking towards the kitchen. Kurt was in the living room playing with Chuckie on the floor.

"Quinn. I wasn't expecting you, but sure. I would be glad to have you over for dinner." Burt said with a warm smile. Quinn smiled back. Before Burt could enter the kitchen to prepare the food, the phone rang and he went to the living room to answer it. Finn went to the kitchen to set the table and Quinn helped, passing him the plates, glasses, spoons, and forks. Finn transferred the chicken stew to a large bowl and placed it at the center of the table. He also transferred some mashed potato into another large bowl which he placed beside the chicken stew.

"Kurt! Come over here, time for dinner!" Finn called in which Kurt resented, staying on the floor with the puppy. Finn glanced at Quinn, who only gave him a small shrug. "Kurt." Finn repeated.

"Later!" Kurt said, bouncing Chuckie's ball up and down. The dog seemed to be concentrating on the bouncing ball as it sat down in front of Kurt. Finn whistled with his fingers and the dog snapped up, looking at Finn.

"Here, boy!" Finn said and the dog came running to Kurt in no time. Kurt pouted, marching to the kitchen. Finn smirked as Quinn watched in amusement. "Finn, he's so cute!" she said, adoring the 5-year old. Kurt had climbed up a chair and settled himself rather comfortably, holding a spoon and a fork on both hands. Finn chuckled. "Yeah, well, I guess he's having another tantrum."

Burt arrived in the dining room and stopped upon seeing the child already settled in. He folded his arms across his chest and gave Kurt 'the look'.

"Kurt," he began. Kurt pouted and folded his arms as well. "Kurt…" he repeated. "Don't throw a tantrum in front of the guest. Where are your manners?" Burt said in a little bit of a scolding tone. Kurt climbed down his chair and approached Quinn, who seemed to be amused by all of this. Kurt pulled a chair from the table and grabbed Quinn's hand, his little hands grasping for her. "Here you go, Quinn." She said and led the girl to the chair. This was all too cute for Quinn. She chuckled as she sat down, thanking the boy. "Why, thank you, kind sir." Kurt bowed, one hand behind him. "My pweasure." He replied and sat back down, ready to eat.

The dinner had consisted of small talk about glee club, Finn and Quinn's relationship (which was a very awkward discussion, by the way), and Kurt. They talked about Kurt's first day of school, Kurt handling losing his mother at such an early age, etc. Kurt didn't really pay much attention to their conversation as he was busy playing with his food. Finn gave Kurt a look that says 'stop it' and Kurt immediately stopped, getting the message. Quinn chuckled a bit. "He seems to be getting eye messages a lot." She remarked and Burt nodded his head proudly, glad that his disciple techniques were working on Kurt. He doesn't want him to grow up a delinquent or spending his free time in the streets with marijuana in his pocket. He sees a bright future for his sons. Even if Sarah won't be able to see them grow into men.

After dinner, Finn drove Quinn home, leaving Kurt and Burt behind. Quinn's house wasn't that far from his house, so it was only about a 7-minute drive. Including the traffic in the highway.

"Kurt seems very nice." Quinn said, amidst the silence. Finn nodded his head. "He's a great kid. He seems to like you. He's not very fond of people." Quinn laughed a bit. "Well, I'm honored."

They finally arrived at Quinn's house. Finn got out of his car and walked to the other side, opening the door for Quinn. She smiled at him and he bowed his head, like a chauffeur. He walked her to her door, where the light by the door was on. They stood there, looking at each other, with Quinn's hand on Finn's cheek. Finn was mesmerized by her green eyes. Sam was right, her eyes _were_ hypnotizing.

"Thank you. For tonight." She muttered. Finn smiled, leaning closer to kiss her. The kiss was sweet and chaste. They probably had been kissing too long because the light was already flickering. Quinn pulled away, smiling. "Alright, mom!" she said and gave Finn one last kiss before she went inside. Finn just looked at the door, scratching the back of his head as he smiled. He then walked back to his car, not believing that he has a girlfriend like Quinn and drove away.

And Rachel, who lived on the other side of the street, was sitting on her front porch, not believing that she once had Finn.


End file.
